Dark Paradise
by Redqueen78
Summary: Ten years after she disappeared from Mystic Falls, Damon finds Bonnie in Paris. The happiness he feels at seeing her again is short-lived when he discovers the company she keeps.


**Just a random, crazy idea that popped into my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dark Paradise**

Damon found Bonnie one cloudy afternoon in Paris.

He stood leaning one shoulder against a lamp post as he scanned the area for his afternoon meal. The pretty brunette sitting in the Café across the street or the perky blonde making eyes at him to his right.

Decisions, decisions.

Damon's lips curled into a smirk as he met the brunette's eyes. She looked prettier. There was a doe eye look to her that reminded him of-

No, he was not going to think about _her_. Thinking about her always put him in a sour mood. He turned to look at his right and decided that the blonde would be his juice box of the day.

Damon was just about to make his way towards her when he felt it.

 _A witch_

His senses alerted him to the presence of a powerful witch nearby.

Every nerve in his body came alive, the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood up as well. _Danger,_ his mind screamed at him.

Damon's eyes zeroed in on the black Mercedes that was parked on the curb, right in front of a clothing store. He watched attentively as the chauffeur stood by the back door, waiting.

That's when Damon saw _her._

For a single moment, he thought he was imagining things. He had not seen or heard from Bonnie Bennett in ten years. He and Stefan had come to the conclusion that she had probably died. For they tried to contact her about five years ago. They had been desperate for her help but it was in vain. No amount of magic could locate her. There was a part of him that felt sad, that grieved for the girl he once knew. They had needed Bonnie's help and she was dead. If they had found her, then Elena-

 _No,_ his mind hissed. _Don't think about that._

Damon pulled away from the post and watched mesmerized as she came out of the store. The air left his lungs at the sight of her.

Bonnie looked beautiful. She was elegantly dressed in a pristine white coat, matching gloves which she put on her hands as she descended the steps on heeled leather boots. She carried a red designer handbag on her arm. Her hair was longer, wavy, parted to one side and held by a single diamond pin. The pin shone bright despite the fact that there was no sun.

Bonnie was a woman grown.

Damon blinked. She looked more womanly, poised, and there was an aura of power that had a chill descending down his spine. _Was it really her?_ He wondered stupidly. _Was he confusing her with someone else?_

The woman that got inside the Mercedes was so different from the girl he remembered. The girl that had left Mystic Falls broken hearted and without her magic, after a failed attempt at bringing Jeremy back from the dead during Graduation.

How different things would've been if Bonnie had succeeded in bringing Jeremy back, perhaps _Elena-_

Damon shook his head, his eyes following the black car as it sped away.

There was no point in thinking about that now.

What mattered was that he had found her.

After ten long years, Damon had found Bonnie again.

* * *

It took him three days to track her down.

Damon had almost come to believe that he had imagined the whole thing. That Bonnie had been a product of his imagination. It wouldn't be the first time he fantasized about something to the point that it almost felt real.

In recent years, there was a persistent fantasy that haunted him everywhere.

He fidgeted in his seat-the one he compelled for himself. He was not dressed for the occasion. Everyone was wearing a black tie while he was dressed in jeans and his favorite black leather jacket. Damon didn't care about his attire or if people noticed how out of place he looked inside the historic building. He didn't give a damn about what people thought but he couldn't help but feel anxious. He didn't even know why. All he knew was that he had finally found Bonnie again.

He had been walking around Paris, cracking his brain trying to find another place to look for Bonnie when he saw the black Mercedes. He recognized the plate immediately and took off at vampire speed after it. He had been stupid to let the car sped away the first time but this time, he had been ready.

The car dropped them off right in front of the Opera house.

The first person that stepped out of the car was the tall, elegant, brown haired man.

Damon couldn't believe it when he saw the man extending his hand and helping Bonnie out of the car.

 _Elijah Mikaelson_

Surely, he was imagining things. It wouldn't be the first time.

 _What the hell was Bonnie doing with the stuffy Original?_ He was probably forcing her to be there with him, Damon decided immediately. The Original had kidnapped Bonnie and forced her to be his witch. Yes, that sounded plausible. They probably had locked Bonnie away and threatened her with hurting her friends if she attempted to escape. The more he thought about it, the more probable the idea it seemed.

But Damon was wrong.

Elijah hadn't forced Bonnie into anything.

Bonnie not only happily let Elijah escort her inside the opera, she giggled like a school girl and watched him with adoring eyes as he said something (probably boring) to her. She even blushed and lowered her eyelashes as the Original whispered seductively in her ear.

Damon's jaw clenched as he trailed after them.

Bonnie was so fascinated by the Original, she didn't even sense that there was a vampire within close proximity.

 _What the hell was wrong with her? Was she under some sort of spell?_

Throughout the boring ballet performance, Damon sat eyes on the pair across from him, on the other side of the stage. He couldn't look away.

They were seated in a private box.

Bonnie watched the performance completely enraptured. _Since when did she like ballet?_

Once the first act ended and the intermission began, Damon's eyes glinted with anger, betrayal, and disgust as he watched the familiar way in which Elijah placed his hand on Bonnie's thigh. The red Greek style dress she was wearing had a long slit on her left leg. Elijah rubbed his hand up and down her leg, caressing her skin in a possessive manner, Bonnie didn't seem to mind. If anything, she closed her eyes, a content look on her face.

If that image made him feel betrayed what Damon witnessed next had him seething with rage.

Klaus Mikaelson carelessly flopped down on the seat to Bonnie's right.

Bonnie immediately turned to him a reproachful look on her pretty face. She scolded him but Klaus just laughed. He seemed amused by her.

He reached out and traced her cheek with his right hand, stopping her rant in mid sentence. Klaus gently caressed her chin with his index finger before bringing her mouth to his in a passionate and very inappropriate kiss.

Damon growled, vampire face surfacing without care as to who might see it.

Elijah didn't even bat an eyelash at the passionate display. He didn't look angry or offended that Klaus was devouring Bonnie's mouth right in his face.

 _What the hell were they playing at?_

* * *

Bonnie's laughter echoed around the grand hall as they made their way out later that night, long after the performance had ended. They had stayed inside their private box longer than necessary, playing a little _wicked_ game. Their arms were linked together now as they walked in harmony through the nearly deserted hall. Bonnie had a grin on her face as she listened to the banter between the two brothers.

Damon watched and followed from the shadows.

"You missed the first act completely."

"It's not like I haven't seen a ballet performance before, Elijah." Klaus turned towards Bonnie. "Did you enjoy yourself my love?"

"I did. Very much." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "What were you doing?" she asked curiously.

"A fool picked a fight with the wrong wolf," Klaus replied with a smirk. "I had to go back to the hotel and change before making my way here."

Bonnie shook her head.

Elijah frowned. "Niklaus, you promised."

"Relax dear brother, it was a silly misunderstanding," Klaus said dismissively. "I wouldn't ruin our holiday for anything."

"That's what you said in Prague," Bonnie and Elijah retorted at the same time.

Klaus offered them a dimpled grin.

"I don't want to run out in the middle of the night again, Nik." Bonnie made a face as she recalled the way they had to cut their holiday short just a few weeks before. "I lost a valuable grimoire because of it."

"And I bought you an entire collection of ancient grimoires as a reward," Klaus reminded her. "It cost me a fortune, you know."

"And I thanked you for it," Bonnie's lips curled into a seductive grin as she reminded him of the heated way in which she had thanked him for his gift.

Klaus chuckled. Oh, he had definitely enjoyed himself.

Damon gagged as he listened to their conversation. Something was very wrong with Bonnie. The Originals had done something to her, he felt sure they had messed up with her head.

Bonnie stopped abruptly.

Elijah and Klaus stopped as well and watched her knowingly.

"I'm going to the ladies' room," Bonnie informed them.

"Darling, I don't think-" Elijah's words died on his lips as Bonnie pressed her mouth firmly against his. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. She turned towards Klaus. "Behave," she ordered in a stern voice.

"Always," Klaus replied with a grin.

Bonnie kissed him as well.

When she pulled away she was more than ready to leave but Klaus's hand clamped on her wrist. The two seemed to have a strange conversation with their eyes.

Bonnie smiled and cupped his cheek tenderly. "I will be fine." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked away. Her red dress flowing and accentuating her curves as she made her way towards the ladies' room.

Elijah and Klaus watched her go before turning to face each other.

* * *

Bonnie had just finished retouching her makeup when she saw him through the mirror. She had been waiting for him.

Damon locked the door and leaned his back against it, watching her. There was so much he wanted to say to her, he didn't even know where to begin.

Time seemed to stand still as the two stared at each other.

"Hello Damon," Bonnie spun round to face him.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," Damon remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest. The anger in his face and voice palpable.

"You've been following me all night," Bonnie pointed out. "I saw you right away three days ago too," she told him before he could say anything else.

Damon glared. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed walking towards her. "Do you have any idea how desperately we searched for you."

Bonnie held her clutch in one hand and watched him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What the fuck are you doing with the Mikaelson's?" Damon demanded.

"I think that's pretty obvious."

Damon glared at her. "Are you fucking kidding me, is that why you left Mystic Falls? To be their whore?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and her magic flared. "I left because I was heartbroken that I couldn't resurrect Jeremy. I left because the spirits decided to punish me by taking my magic away and torturing me day and night. I left to find a way to save myself." And along the way she had found two people she didn't like or trusted at first but who had showed her a whole new world. Klaus and Elijah had put the world at her feet and Bonnie had no regrets.

Damon's jaw clenched. "They brainwashed you!" he spat.

"How's Elena these days?" Bonnie asked instead of falling for his biting remark.

"She's dead."

There was a moment, a single moment in which surprise, shock, and sadness flickered across her green eyes. For a second or two, Bonnie was the girl he remembered but then, she schooled her features carefully and a mask of indifference appeared on her face. "I guess that's the fate of every doppelgänger."

"That's all you got to say?" Damon asked incredulously. "Elena your best friend is dead."

Bonnie shrugged. "My condolences, I suppose."

There was a look of pure cold indifference on her face, it made Damon see red.

He launched himself at her.

Damon grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her body against him. "What happened to you? How could you let those vile monsters defile you-" whatever he was going to say next was cut short by the burning pain inside his brain.

He let go of her arm immediately. His knees buckled and he fell to the marble floor gasping and clutching his head with both of his hands. The pain was excruciating.

Bonnie didn't say anything. Bonnie didn't move at all. She did it all with her mind. In the past ten years, her powers had grown and expanded to the point that it had no limits now.

"Don't ever follow me again. Don't ever search for me again. Don't ever speak to me again," Bonnie hissed. "Don't even think of trying to touch me again, Damon." The entire bathroom sparked with the currents of power that radiated off her.

She walked past him and headed towards the door.

"I've been done with Mystic Falls for ten years and I have no intention of ever going back," Bonnie murmured giving him one last look.

Damon struggled under the burning pain melting his brain but he managed to see her face one last time.

"Goodbye, Damon."

She broke Damon's neck with her mind and watched as his body dropped down to the floor with a loud thud.

The door opened before she even touched it and Bonnie hurried out of the ladies' room.

Her vampires were waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"I can kill him if you want," Nik offered with a devilish grin. He and Elijah had heard everything of course. The only reason they didn't intervene was because they knew Bonnie could handle her own against any foe. One as insignificant as Damon was a piece of cake to her.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Bonnie's lips. "Not tonight," she murmured.

"If he decides to follow us again, then." Elijah suggested as he offered his arm to her.

"Why not?" Bonnie said as she took his arm and linked the fingers of her other hand with Nik's. "I already warned him to stay away from me."

If Damon was foolish enough to follow them again, then he deserved whatever her Originals planned to do to him.

* * *

While Damon drunk his anger and his pain away. Because that was his way of coping and of forgetting the past couple of hours, Bonnie enjoyed another marvelous night with her lovers.

It may have seemed odd to some and hard to comprehend but she wouldn't change her new life for the world. In Elijah and Klaus, she had found the completion, the happiness, the security, and the love she had been craving her whole life.

It wasn't easy sometimes.

Being in the middle of two ancient, powerful, and potent auras could be exhausting-in more ways than one-but they found the way to make it work.

The three of them were in a happy, committed, and absolutely _delicious_ relationship.

It had been interesting, sometimes awkward, and even a little nerve racking when this whole thing started between them. The confusing feelings at first, her reluctance and fear that she was turning into a Petrova juggling two brothers. For a long time she had resisted and fought her feelings for both of them. But Bonnie was not Elena or Katherine and Klaus and Elijah were not Damon and Stefan.

In the end, Bonnie had no regrets.

She loved them both equally and they in turn loved her.

The three of them were happy.

As Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back against Elijah's naked chest, all thoughts of Damon and Mystic Falls were forgotten. She lost herself in the feel of his strong hands cupping her breasts, his mouth trailing hot, burning kisses alongside her neck.

Bonnie's hand fisted on the blond curled hair, her fingers tugging hard as Klaus paid sinful attention to the lower part of her body. Elijah on the other hand, tweaked her hard nipples with his fingers and sucked on her sensitive flesh. She moaned and arched against him as Klaus simultaneously lapped at her core, head buried between her trembling thighs, his stubble grazing her sensitive skin as he licked all of her. Receiving pleasure from the two of them at once was an exhilarating and out of this world experience.

Bonnie eyes opened as she heard a soft click echo around the room.

Klaus's fangs descended as he nuzzled her thigh.

Elijah did the same, grazing her pulse point with his fangs.

Bonnie shivered in anticipation, heat coiling inside her belly. She loved it every time they did this. It drove her crazy with pleasure.

They both buried their fangs on her heated and sweaty skin at once.

Klaus on her inner thigh, Elijah on her neck.

Bonnie's piercing cry of pleasure echoed around the candle lit room, the flames shot up high into the ceiling and the glass on the double balcony doors cracked as her magic surfaced.

She cried out, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure as she came undone. Wave after wave of delicious, mind blowing ecstasy rippled through her body as she climaxed.

Later, much, much later, she fell asleep in between the two of them.

Her back against Klaus's chest, while her leg hooked around Elijah's hip.

The three of them tightly pressed together and sleeping sweetly like three innocent babes.

* * *

The next morning, they were gone.

The three lovers left Paris on the early morning hours in a private jet.

Bonnie leaned against Klaus's shoulder, her legs thrown over Elijah's lap as she submerged herself in the magic book she bought the day before. They had a few hours before they arrived at their destination.

Damon followed them.

Elena was dead, Stefan and Caroline were happily planning their dream wedding, and he had nothing to lose.

If Damon could get Bonnie back, if he could save her from those two monsters that had corrupted her, then maybe, just maybe the pieces of his heart could repair themselves.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm leaving this as a one shot for now but who knows, I might come back and do more. Thank-you for reading, let me know if you liked it! :)_


End file.
